The perfect divide
by leseras
Summary: At the age of six, Naruto discovers that because of the demon fox he is unable to mold chakra causing a divide between his spiritual and physical energy. Is this a blessing in disguise?


Summary: At the age of six, Naruto discovers that because of the demon fox he is unable to mold chakra causing a divide between his spiritual and physical energy. Is this a blessing in disguise?

A/N: I'm gonna say it straight that I'm NOT a serious writer and this is just a past time. I'm extremely busy so do not expect constant updates. On a side note, there will be a slight bleach crossover and a major KHR crossover. Naruto will be based on my fav char from KHR. And I will make this clear, there will be NO HAREMS. I believe strongly in a deep relationship so yeah. As for lemons that is still undecided. Most likely it won't unless someone else writes it for me.

* * *

The perfect divide.

By: leseras

Prologue

* * *

"I'm a failure. I've known it from the start. Everyone has been telling me that I am. It makes no difference that I've realized it only now. Since the start of my life my dream has been to become the Hokage, that way everyone will look up to me and respect me. I will be strong and no one will ever get in my way. No more beatings, no more shunnings, everyone will do nothing against me just because of who I am. But it seems that dream is over now. A ninja's tools are his kunai, shuriken and chakra."

_Chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsu; it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions._

_By mixing different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. The most common product is elemental chakra, which is used to perform elemental jutsu. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are six basic types, each stronger and weaker to another; five have been shown so far, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored, the sixth dealing with Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. In addition to these six elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new elements, such as ice (wind and water), wood (earth and water) and lava (earth and fire). While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously._

"I have a very basic problem. Chakra is a mixture of physical and spiritual energy. That means they haven't been mixed. Thus ninjas are taught to do so at a young age so that it becomes instinctive for them to do so for the rest of their lives. Unfortunately, I'm unable to do so. For some reason or another I have been deemed unable to mold chakra. I can see it, the look in Jiji's eyes, he knows why. It's not like the Rock Lee guy who keeps running around Konoha. From what I heard he doesn't have spiritual energy. However, I can feel both my energies, but they simply repel each other."

"**And he doesn't want to tell me WHY! Haven't I suffered enough? Don't I even get a simple explanation as to why my dream is ruined? I can see the looks they give me. WELL AREN'T THEY FUCKING HAPPY THE DEMON KID CAN'T EVER MOLD CHAKRA! I'm going to be weak all my life. It's over. It's all over. I'm helpless and worthless. What can a ninja without chakra do? I'm just going to be left in a corner to die."**

"_Hey who are you?"_

A porcupine, no larger than his palm crawled up next to his side. Apart from the spikes sticking out of its back, it looked completely harmless. Its eyes peered up curiously at the blonde. They both shared a gaze for a long moment before looking away. Naruto stared in amazement at the critter. It seemed completely unafraid of him. Almost curious of him. And did it for a second just talk? Strange indeed.

"_Mister?"_

"Did you just talk?"

"_Of course I did!"_

"But you're an animal! Animals can't talk!"

"_I'm not an animal! Why does everyone think that? Is it because I'm small and cute? God I hate that so much. Why couldn't I be like that bastard fox? I mean come on he's only somewhat *ahem* 100 times *ahem* stronger than me!"_

"Bastard fox?"

"_Yeah you know, big, tall red and menacing with those gay looking red things swooshing behind him?"_

"Oh you mean Kyuubi…WAIT KYUUBI? You mean you're a d-demon?"

"_Geez is that so hard to believe? Yes I'm an incredibly cute demon whose power is apparently knowledge and not power. Turns out that kinda means I don't get trapped in idiot blondes."_

"Trapped in idiot blondes? Hey what do you mean by that? And I will have you know as a blonde that we are very smart!"

"_Oh I wasn't talking about them in general, I was talking about you little boy. If you didn't already know, you have a 100 feet demon fox trapped within you by your yondaime or whatever his name was."_

"Is that why they all hate me? Am I the same as you? A demon?"

"_Of course not silly child! You're nowhere near as powerful as any of us yet and the bastard is too prideful to let himself be merged with you. Which is exactly what you were ranting about…hmmm…I seem to have found the source of your problem."_

"My problem?"

"_Yes that chakra problem you have? He refuses to merge with you, but his spiritual energy is still present in your being. In fact, your souls have been linked by the shinigami himself. So by not allowing himself to merge with you, his energy doesn't either, and it pulls away your very own spiritual energy along with it."_

"That son of a bitch. In how many ways can he ruin my life? First he attacks my village, then he destroys my life by making everyone hate me, and now he ruins my dreams! Is my life cursed? Am I doomed to be weak forever?"

"_Woah slow down there kid. Sure you can't make chakra, but why on earth would you use that weak excuse for power anyways? It's impure and not as potent as pure energies! In fact, I don't even know why any of you humans even want to use it! Why not just use pure spiritual and physical energies?"_

"You mean there's a way for me to become stronger without chakra?"

"_Are you kidding? Since your physical energy is left alone, your stamina is at least double that of a kid your age. And your spiritual energies are astronomical! Boy with that baka-fox and your spirits combined, you could make the other Bijuus into your little pets! HA! I would love to see those power loving idiots bow down to a mere human. Hey kid, how would you like to be trained by the one who possesses all knowledge in the world?"_

"That would be…thank you very much. I-I don't know how to say how thankful I am. No one's ever shown so much concern for me ever!"

"_Don't sweat it kid! Even a demon gets lonely. Besides even we don't live forever you know? I'd like to leave behind someone to continue teaching my knowledge to others."_

"Alright! So let's prepare to train!"

"_Not so fast kid. I don't need to get your training discovered by these weirdoes around. We're leaving the village to train. Don't worry, your little Hokage dream can still be accomplished. We shall return when your training is complete. So pack your bags, we leave tomorrow!"_

And thus began the journey of a legend in the making. His teachings would shape the very foundations of the world in the times to come. The shinigami, the mafia and the shinobi would all become his legacy when his time came. He would rule over all. His name is…

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

_**Preview:**_

"_**The demon fox is back! Let's kill him!"**_

A/N: Ok so this is the prologue. It's a trial run. I want to see how it's received before I start planning for future chapters. As said before chapters will not be consistent. More then likely they will come a few at a time. I will not be posting another chapter for at least two-three weeks due to life's shit. So chow~


End file.
